The Lion King 3 Journey To The Throne
by MasterOfTheTigerStyle
Summary: Set straight after the lion king 2 Simba's pride. The Outlanders have joined the Pridelanders. Kiara and Kovu's love becomes stronger. But in life nothing always goes the way you want it to. Follow them on their journey to become king and queen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I'm new to FanFic I signed up pretty much last week. This is my first story for the site so please try to be kind with you comments and reviews. I'm not saying don't comment or review if you have criticisms. Just try to be kind. This isn't my first go at writing but it is my first go at writing this kind of story for this kind of audience. Normally I write war storys so as a possible result probaly all of my storys on this site **will be rated Teen or Higher as my writing style can be quite violent with quite a bit of swearing in some places and possibly some sexual content. Some of my storys have very strong emotional content and I've planned some for this one. **Don't worry I'll do my best to warn you though. If you need to skip the occasional chapter thats fine. If the story dosn't get you straight away **keep checking back **I'm sure I'll improve with time. I hope to update reguarly but can't promice anything.

I'll only say this once as it will take up constant use of my time I do not own The Lion King or for that matter any of it's charcters, any characters that do appear in the story that don't belong to Disney are mine. They don't like to be used without permission so please ask before borrowing any of them.

* * *

The Lion King III Journey To The Throne

Chapter 1

He tried to role the bigger, stronger lion off of him. Dust continued to fly up into the savannah air, coating his fur in a grainy itching layer. But at the moment his appearance was the last thing bothering him. He pulled his legs close to his chest flipping the other lion over his head. After the sandy gold form had disappeared from his line of site Kovu stood up panting heavily.

_It had been almost a week since the outlanders had merged with the pridelanders after the defeat of Zira. Simba still had some doubts about letting the outlanders into the pride until Nala had decided on a little bonding exercise between the two prides. Bonding was the word she had used but when Kiara had explained that her mother had organised a sparing contest Kovu was having second thoughts._

_Kiara notices this teasing "Ahh the big strong Kovu doesn't wanna fight" in a very sarcastic manner._

_Kovu was taken aback slightly "I..I never said I wouldn't do it" was all he could stammer in response._

_Kiara got up from laying next to him walking to the entrance of the cave, as she did she brushed her tail across his face in a very seductive manner "Toughen up chief" she replied sauntering from the cave with her tail held high._

_Kovu couldn't do anything apart from stare his jaw dropping. He heard a muffled laughter coming from the back of the cave. He turned to see Simba and Nala rolling around on the ground _

"_What" he asked them _

"_..Nothing, nothing…" was all Nala managed before exploding into another fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes at least Tani wasn't here he thought to himself otherwise things would be even worse._

"Oi!" Kovu was snapped back to the present "We haven't got all day you know Kovu I've already spent at least five minuets kicking your butt" Simba shouted at him. Kovu smiled before pouncing at the king.

"So Kiara how are things between you and Kovu going" Nala asked her daughter. Kiara turned from the contest to her mother a bit shocked

"Yeah…fine…why?"

"No particular reason" she nuzzled her daughter. Kiara was still confused as to what had bought this on. Nala though was the one to change the subject "Who do you thinks going to win"

"Probably dad" she continued talking to her mother while watching the battle. Both Kovu and Simba were now on their hind legs shoving against each other

"Ahh you say that but who do you WANT to win" Nala spoke into her ear Kiara couldn't help but giggle "Well of course I want Kovu to win" she giggled again "And you?"

"Well after me and Simba took the mick out of him when you were done talking to him earlier I think I'd like Kovu to win as well"

Kiara started laughing Nala continued "Kovu is a very hansom lion Kiara" Kiara immediately stopped not knowing what to say and stared at her mother and it was Nala's turn to laugh "I'm joking Kiara" she giggled "Still…"

"MUM!" Kiara yelled. They were shaken back to the fight by two ear splitting roars "Men" Nala tutted.

Simba and Kovu had momentarily stopped fighting to have a bit of a dominence contest Simba looked at the dark brown lion staring at him he had to agree that he did look hansom and that he was kind a caring towards Kiara.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to give up Kovu"

Kovu just stood there brushing his dark sweat drenched mane out of his face "I can take you old man" he taunted back _who am I kidding he'll beat the crap out of me_.

Simba and Kovu both started pacing backwards Simba let out a roar and all the pridelanders cheered Kovu did the same and the outlanders cheered along with Kiara and Nala. Simba shot Nala a quick curious glance she just shrugged and continued chanting with the outlanders.

Vitani and her friends were the loudest "If you let the side down Kovu I'll never let you live it down!" Vitani shouted at him.

Kovu bit his lip knowing that she wouldn't

At the same time both Simba and Kovu charged at each other however as the approached rather than jumping at his opponent Kovu leaped to the side before pivoting and lunging at Simba. The king was caught completely off guard and fell to the ground hard with Kovu on top of him.

Simba fought for a moment but couldn't shift Kovu's bulk knowing he was beaten he laid back on the ground keeping still. A sign of submission. Kovu stepped off helping the king to his feet

"Wow Simba looks like you've still got it" Kovu panted as Simba started to shake dirt off his body. When only half even started to come loose he turned to Kovu who was now joined by Kiara "Daddy that was amazing even if Kovu totally kicked your butt"

Simba smiled "Kovu I'm going to the watering hole to get some of this off me would you mind coming with me I need a serious word with you" seeing Kiara's dissapointment he chuckled "Don't worry we wont be long then you can have him all to yourself" Simba winked at his daughter

"Daaadddd!" Kiara half moaned half complained as the two lions started to walk off in the direction of the watering hole.

* * *

Pretty good for a first attempt. At least hopefuly.

I want to thank Kiara32 for all her help and support. I read a lot of stories when I joined up and hers are amazing. She's an inspiration an amazing writer and artist check out her two stories **The Lion King 3: Royal journey** and **The Lion King 4: A single step **they're both the same story just continued so read them in order. She's also got a link on her page to her artwork.

I am also dividing this story. When I get to a certain point **NOT SAYING WHEN** I'll start a new story due to different character focuses. I'll tell you when so bear in mind to read the footnotes.

I want to end with something special. Below is a poem of sorts that I wrote hope you enjoy.

Please R&R  
Many thanks  
K1ng Kovu

* * *

Be my friend and I will defend you  
Be my true friend and I will die for you  
Be my love and I will live and breath only for you  
I am the guardian of all I hold dear

True love doesn't just fill your heart, it overflows your whole body and soul

It's not who you are in the world, it's who you are to me. It's no how many times I say that I love you... it's how much I really do

I'm that hyperactive ball of fluff that never stays still  
I'm that hansom thing I know you've grown to love  
I'm that playful cub that you have to be with  
I'm that charmer that compliments you for everything you are to me  
I'm that mischievous lion that nips your tail and runs away giggling  
I'm the one who stares into your eyes and knows that you're the one for me  
I'm everything that you want and ever need me to be  
I am and always will be your dearest friend

KK


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I'm on a bit of a writing spree at the moment so I may even have chapter 3 up today. I know it's a new story and that not many people have had a look but I'm hunting for reviews so please leave one if you've got the time. When I've done a bit more work I'll name the chapters but I'm leaving it for now. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2

When they arrived Kovu laid down while Simba jumped into the watering hole completely soaking Kovu in the process.

Kovu just raised an eyebrow in response before staring to clean himself. Simba turned around and sighed. "Cmon Kovu" he said while moving his wet mane out of his eyes "I thought my daughter had taught you how to liven up"

"And at the moment your nearly as bad as her with all this jumping around stuff"

"Kovu, Kovu, Kovu…" Simba started as he walked towards the bank climbing out.

"I thought you wanted a serious word with me"

Simba smiled "That can wait" he said as he walked behind Kovu pushing him into the watering hole laughing as he jumped back in

Kovu resurfaced coughing before pushing his mane out of his eyes and splashing Simba back

"That's it!" Simba shouted back "He's livening up whoever would have thought it"

"What you really think I'm that boring?"

Simba hesitated "No I don't but this isn't the Outlands any more. You don't have to be serious just have some fun. Hakuna matata"

"I have absolutely no idea what your on about Simba" Kovu laughed "but I think your going mad with age."

* * *

Kiara was laying on the edge of Pride rock staring out into the Savannah from where she was she had a great view of the watering hole "Serious conversation" she tutted to herself as she saw Simba tackle Kovu under the water"

"Hi Kiara…am I interrupting anything?"

Kiara spun around, slightly startled "Oh hi Vitani" Kiara was still intimidated by the lioness and Vitani couldn't't help but notice

"Umm…look…Kiara I'm really sorry about what happened and I just came to say that it's not going to happen again we're all one pride now"

"Yeah" Kiara replied overcoming her nervousness "And I guess we're family now"

"Yeah we are." Vitani laid down next to Kiara "So how's my lil' bro treating you"

Kiara paused "Ohh I didn't't know you were older."

Vitani laughed "Yeah Kovu's never been happy with it he may seem fine but…" Vitani wrapped her paws around her neck in a mock strangling motion.

Kiara laughed "So do you get on well with each other?"

"Hey Kiara it's like all brother sister relationships. One day your best mates playing about with each other. The next your trying to kill each other."

Kiara couldn't help but chuckle. Vitani sighed and looked her in the eyes "You laugh but where we grew up one sibling killing another wasn't exactly unheard of." Kiara widened her eyes in shock so Vitani continued "And with our mother she even encouraged it." Vitani sighed again and Kiara thought she even saw tears in the lionesses eye. "You ok?"

"…Yeah…fine…uh listen I've got some…stuff I need to do." she stood up "See ya" she added before turning around and walking off.

Kiara watched her as she climbed down from Pride rock _wow I never knew life was really that hard for them _she thought to herself as she got up to go down to the watering hole.

* * *

Simba and Kovu were laying down talking when Kiara approached "…no we haven't yet but I'm sure that…" Kovu trailed off as he saw Kiara walking towards them Simba smiled though "Don't worry we'll carry on later" he stood up "Maybe talk about it. Get an idea"

"Ok that's fine thanks Simba"

Simba stretched and yawned "I'll leave you to it then" he turned and headed back to Pride rock. As he reached Kiara he nuzzled her gently before continuing on his way.

Kiara laid down next to Kovu and nuzzled him taking in his scent. She wriggled closer to him. "What's bought all this on then" he chuckled.

Kiara just stared across the Pride lands in distant thought. "I was talking to Vitani" she said suddenly.

"And…" Kovu hinted for her to continue

"She told me about some of the things that you both went through as cubs"

"Ah" Kovu was slightly concerned now. _Tani what have you told her _it wasn't that he had anything to hide about his life in the Outlands. Some things were just best left un-said. "What did she tell you"

Kiara was still distant "She just told me about what life as a cub in the Outlands was like. How you were encouraged to fight at a young age, even against your siblings."

"It's ok Kiara. Listen to me, that's behind me. Behind all of us. We need to move on. It's not just me and Tani who had a hard time out there."

"Yeah" Kiara had started to regain herself. "Anyway your big sis gave the impression she'd be there for you."

Kovu just frowned in response. "So what else did my big sister tell you then"

"That was pretty much it actually" Kiara paused for a bit "So what did daddy talk to you about then."

"Just king stuff"

"Ohh yeah" she replied "Cos from where I was sitting it looked kinda like a water fight."

Kovu smiled at her "Ohh did it now" he stood up he wandered over to the water to get a drink.

Kiara stood up and snuck up behind him Kovu started muttering to himself "Three…two…one" he took a step to the side and there was a huge splash as Kiara fell into the water.

After a few seconds her head reappeared. She coughed for a bit. Kovu was rolling around laughing. She growled at him playfully, Kovu stood "Your still to loud."

"Ohh really" Kiara climbed out and shook water off her coat "And how would you do it oh mighty hunter?" she asked sarcastically as she started bowing at his feet.

"Cmon then I'll show you" he turned and started walking off, Kiara followed giggling.

* * *

So there it is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to Kiara32 and Starzinmieyez for their reviews. Much apreacheated guys.

Please R&R  
Laterz  
K1ng Kovu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Hope your enjoying everything so far. The last half of this chapter wasn't even planned, it just came to me. Trust me you should enjoy it, and be bugging me for the next update! Unfortunately my writing spree must come to a bit of an end. As it's now the end of half term I will still continue to write but will probably only be able to update every fortnight. Well that's my goal. If I can only manage once a month though please stick with me. Thanks everyone for posting reviews. I got an anonymous MSN message from someone on this site and I'd just like to take a moment to answer it. Everyone else bear with... No in answer to your question. Writing has never always been something I've been interested in. **This part applies to everyone **I know what I want to happen but at times it may not be very clear. Thats because I'm an actor not a writer essentially. In answer to your second question I have always been an avid reader of pretty much anything, so I'll get inspiration from anything. If I haven't bored the rest of you to death here's the story.

There's a lot happening in this chapter so I've tried to separate it best I can.

**I said I'd warn of any explicit material. This chapter does have some swearing in it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Kovu kept as low to the ground as he could. He kept his movements as small as possible so as not to make a noise. He turned his head to Kiara who was crouched next to him and winked before turning all his attention back to his prey. He transferred his weight to his back legs to give him more power. He breathed in a steady breath, and as he let it out he pounced.

A single sound filled the Pride lands "KOVU YOU ARSE! GET OFFA ME!" Vitani yelled at the top of her voice. Kiara stood up and walked over to pair who were now having a scrap on the ground. "When I get you offa me you idiot I will personally tear the crap outta you!" All Kiara could do was laugh.

Kovu and Vitani continued to roll around until Kovu finally managed to pin Vitani down. "And that Kiara is how you take down your prey"

* * *

"He's a traitor that's why!"

"Give it a rest Makan"

"No you will listen to me!"

Zantha began to cry. "What did I do wrong Makan! What happened to you?"

Makan sighed "Nothing happened Zantha. This is what I am"

"No it isn't so shut the fuck up Makan"

"Don't you dare…"

"No! You listen to me for once. Zira's gone, deal with it. Most of the prides gone to live with Simba, move on. I'm thinking of leaving, live with it." And with that she ran out of the cave.

* * *

Kiara heard a noise and woke up. She was resting her head on Kovu's mane as they were laying under a tree to escape the heat. _I must have fallen asleep _she thought to herself. She spent the next minuet gazing longingly at Kovu, his chest was gently rising and falling as he slept peacefully. Kiara felt her ears stand up, there was that noise again. She nudged Kovu with her nose "Wake up" she whispered

"Whhhaaatttt" he mumbled in reply

"I think someone's watching us"

Kovu sprung up, immediately alert. "Start heading back" he whispered in Kiara's ear "I'm right behind you."

"But Kovu I…"

"Just go!" he hissed "My job is to find out if there is anyone there, but also to protect you."

Kiara understood. She nuzzled Kovu quickly before jogging off in the direction of Pride Rock. After Kovu was sure she had left he glanced around the area. There was a faint rustling noise and Kovu's attention was immediately drawn to a small bush about twenty yards from where he was standing. He cautiously started padding towards it.

* * *

Kiara had started sprinting as soon as she was out of the area where she had been with Kovu. She soon approached Pride Rock, panting with exhaustion and the heat beating down on her.

"Kiara what's wrong" a lioness asked her

"Kovu and I…under a tree…being watched…told me…come back" she managed, taking in deep breaths.

"I'll get Simba"

* * *

Kovu was about half way towards the bush. He strained his eyes against the blinding glare of the sun to try to look into the bush. "If you come out now I won't hurt you, I promise." he paused "But if you try anything or I have to come in to get you, well…" Kovu let the sentence hang, hoping he had made his point. There was more rustling and the bush shook as a light golden pelted lioness staggered from the inside of it.

* * *

"Right Kiara, you show me where you were." Simba motioned towards his daughter with a nod "Niera, you and Lana come with us." Simba paused "Nala gather the lionesses, we don't know who this lion is or what their intentions are."

Nala nodded before turning away. "Right then lets go" Simba said as he started to follow Kiara's lead at a run.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kovu asked the lioness.

She just stood there swaying slightly in a daze.

"Why are you here?" _she looks familiar _"Do I know you?"

"…Kovu…I…" was all she managed before collapsing at his feet.

* * *

Kiara was the first to see Kovu. He seemed to be standing over the body of a lioness. "Kovu what happened!" she shouted.

Kovu turned his head and saw Kiara shouting at him. She was accompanied by Simba and two other Pridelander lionesses.

Simba was the first to reach him however. "What happened? Kiara said you were being watched."

"I heard something coming from the bush so I went to investigate. This lioness wandered out, the she collapsed."

"Is she dead?" Kiara asked

Kovu just shook his head "Just unconscious." he paused "Simba can I just have a quick word with you"

"Sure" they wandered a little way from the group.

Kovu turned to face Simba "She seems familiar" he whispered.

"Did she say anything?"

Kovu shook his head "The only thing she said before she passed out was my name"

"Can you remember where you might have seen her before?"

Kovu paused "I've got an idea but I'm not sure…" he trailed off.

"Just have a go" Simba said "It doesn't matter if your not sure.

"Well. It may not be her but. Anyway. When I was a cub there was a lion in our pride called Makan and trust me, he was the ultimate Scar loyalist. He was one of his best friends. And I'm sorry to say it Simba but rumour has it that he even played a part in your fathers death and Scar's uprising. He was Scar's closest friend. Ever since cub hood."

"So how does she fit into this?" Simba quizzed Kovu.

"Well. Once again only a rumour but apparently she _may _be an ex-Pridelander. Anyway during Scar's rein he rewarded Makan for his loyalty, giving him the pick of any mate in the pride so he picked…" Kovu suddenly stopped.

"Who?" Simba inquired.

"Doesn't matter"

"Kovu!" Simba roared. Receiving glances from the rest of the group.

"Simba I'm really not sure that I should be the one to tell you this"

"So he picked this lioness what's that got to do with me!" Simba was beginning to loose his temper.

"Fine" Kovu sighed

Kiara had wandered over "What's going on?"

Kovu didn't know what to say "Kiara…please, I'm begging you with all my heart to walk away from this conversation now"

"No Kovu. I have as much right to hear as my father."

"She's right Kovu." Simba was beginning to regain his self control.

"Anyway _originally _before this lioness he picked…" he trailed off again. "Kiara please I'm begging you…walk away from this"

"No! What's gotten into you Kovu! What's it even got to do with me that you're so worried about!"

"EVERYTHING!" Kovu yelled surprising even himself. Kiara was shocked. Simba was now getting worried. Kovu gave himself a moment to calm down. "Right" he muttered "Now Simba bear in mind I wasn't even born but this comes from people I'd stake my own life on."

"That's fine. Carry on"

"Anyway Makan's original mate of choice before her was…"

"Yes?" Simba inquired

"…Kiara this is you last chance…"

"I'm fine Kovu" she growled

"Makan's first choice was…" he sighed summoning all his strength. With as much composure as he had left he gave the news…

"His original choice was Nala…"

* * *

Ohh tasty stuff. Don't worry all will be revealed in the next installment. Just a quick response to a message I literally just got. I do have some idols for my creative work. If by some miracle you haven't heard of any of these amazing people Google will provide. Chris Ryan - Author, Frankie Boyle - Comedian, Tom Lewis - Artist, Ross Kemp - Actor (And journalist of sorts) and not in any sort of kissing up way Kiara32 of fanfiction - Author and Artist. She inspired me to start writing on the site. I am eternally grateful.

Thank you all!  
Peace out  
K1ng Kovu


	4. Chapter 4

Wow got a real treat for you. Two updates in one day. Don't think this has been rushed though I already had about half of this saved as an idea for something. Just made some tweaks and a couple hours extra work and there you are. Thanks to starzinmieyes who has **already** read and reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks man! Lovin you devotion! So without any further ado on with.

**This chapter contains swearing from the start**. If you read Chapter 3 you'll know tempers are a bit frayed at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 4

"NO!" Simba roared into the sky.

"I'm sorry…I truly am…." Kovu muttered

"Shut the fuck up you lying bastard!"

"Daddy!" Kiara yelled "This is nothing to do with Kovu he didn't have anything to do with it. He wasn't even born!"

"That's not the point!" Simba lunged at Kovu.

Kovu, who wasn't expecting a fight was just sitting down with his tail wrapped around him when Simba tackled him to the ground.

"Calm down Simba!" he yelled "I'm telling what I know, nothing else!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Simba shouted back. The volume of his voice increasing with each spoken word.

"Daddy please" Kiara begged as Simba's extended claws were making their way closer and closer to Kovu's neck. Kiara's words seemed to be getting somewhere as the king slowed but didn't stop. Kovu used this his advantage to claw at Simba's wrist, releasing the pressure on Kovu's shoulders allowing him to stand.

"Simba…I'm trying to be reasonable. I'd be pretty pissed if I'd just had news like that, and I'm not thinking of you as any less of a person…but please this has to stop."

"No!" Simba was crying. "This is your fault."

"Frankly Simba I don't see how it is!" he paused "But if you continue this…I will defend myself."

"So be it…"

"No!" Kiara yelled as the two lions clashed. "Stop this!" she glanced at Kovu "Kovu, you have to stop this!"

"Sorry Kiara…I'm a little preoccupied at the moment"

Kovu was gaining the upper hand. Despite trying not to actually hurt Simba.

The forgotten Niera and Lana just stood in shock. Lana came back to her senses "We've got to get help" she said to Niera who nodded. Lana started to run off. Niera, who was one of Kiara's closest friends shouted "We're going to get help!"

"Hurry! Before they kill each other!"

Niera sprinted as fast as she could to catch up Lana.

Kiara turned back to the two lions. Just in time to see Simba swipe Kovu across his face. Kovu reeled back, roaring in pain. Though the wound wasn't deep enough to be fatal. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Kovu wiped blood from out of his eyes. The crimson liquid clung to his paw. Simba began to stand, groggily. Kovu was waiting for him. He put all his remaining effort towards one leap. "I'm sorry Simba…forgive me" he said quietly as he sprung. As Kovu leapt he bought forward his paw and smashed it into the side of Simba's head.

Simba collided with a nearby tree, before collapsing limply on the ground. Despite Simba being the injured lion Kovu was rolling around on the ground in pain, clutching his paw. He managed to stand and hobble over to Simba.

Kiara ran over "Kovu…is he…"

Kovu shook his head "Unconscious"

"You both need to go see Rafiki"

Kovu in his weakened and injured state nodded, slinging Simba onto his back before walking in the direction of Rafiki's tree.

* * *

"Taka!" Makan yelled

"Yes father?" A small brown cub answered. He had a small black tuft on the top of his head and shining blue eyes.

"Where is your mother?"

"Eh…I don't know father"

"Liar!" Makan spat, hitting the cub with his paw "Do you really think I'm that naïve?" he continued, hitting the cub for a second and a third time.

"….I…I swear on my life that I don't know" the little cub whimpered.

Makan roared with laughter. "Good, good. Mark my words son I will hold you to that."

Taka gulped "Y…yes father. Of course father."

"Good…now, get out of my sight"

Taka nodded before scampering out of the cave as fast a his little paws would carry him.

* * *

"Rafiki!" Kiara shouted.

"Do you think he's in?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. Just then a strange laughing sound echoed around them. "Well…dis is a strange predicament you have gotten yourself in to"

"Rafiki?" Kiara asked.

"Dat I am" he answered from just behind Kiara.

"Ahhh! Rafiki don't do that!"

The mandrill just chuckled in response. "Now judging by what I can see…" he looked at Kovu and Kiara before finally resting his gaze on the unconscious Simba. "Whatever did you do to de king" he asked. Kiara noted that he didn't seem to voice concern, only curiosity.

"I…he wanted me to…ahhh…tell him about…ummm Makan" Kovu answered.

Rafiki's eyes widened and her raised an eyebrow at this. "Ah" was all he said. After a while he said "I think…Kiara that you should go back to the pride, and assure them that the king has had a slight accident and that Kovu is with him."

Kiara opened her mouth to speak but was immediately hushed by Rafiki.

"Also, tell your mother to visit me at sunrise tomorrow."

Kiara nodded before bidding Rafiki and Kovu a goodnight.

Kovu watched Kiara disappear before turning back to Rafiki.

"It is getting dark Kovu" the mandrill noted as he stared at the sky. "Come in. I will help bring in de king."

After helping Rafiki carry Simba into the tree. Kovu told him what had happened. The baboon paid close attention while tending to the king and Kovu's paw and scratched face.

When Kovu had finished Rafiki gazed at him before saying "I am guessing dat de king has not heard all of de tale."

Kovu shook his head.

"Then as soon as he wakes you must finish"

"Finish…" Kovu gasped "He just tried to kill me"

Rafiki sighed "Kovu my child. It wont be hard for you of a people to understand loss. Now for Simba to loose so much to Scar…" he sighed "Give de king a chance" then he suddenly smiled "Do not worry. Rafiki is here."

Kovu couldn't help but laugh at the mandrills sudden up beat attitude. But his smile quickly faded.

Simba began to moan from his resting place on the floor "Whaa….what happened."

"Ah your majesty" Rafiki said bowing "Allow me to explain. Kovu told you a piece of very upsetting news so you…uh attacked him."

Simba moaned again. It was all coming back now _what have I done._ He thought to himself _if I've done something wrong Kiara will never forgive me._ "Where is Kovu"

"He is right here your majesty"

Simba groaned a third time, opening his eyes he groggily sat up. Turning to face Kovu he said "Kovu, I'm so sorry please forgive me."

"It's ok Simba, I understand. Once when I was younger I heard a rouge male say some bad things about my sister."

"And?" Simba asked slightly intrigued.

"Well, suffice it to say that between me and Nuka we nearly killed him and it took about half the pride to get us off of him." Kovu was silent for a moment. Talking about Nuka again in any way bought back many memories. Good and bad.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you finish." he paused "So anyway where were we."

Kovu smiled. Glad everything was behind them. "Well. The very night Makan chose Nala was the one she ran away. It took Makan days to get over his anger. About a week later he met a lioness called Zantha. Who I think the lioness we found is."

Simba smiled "Thank you Kovu. I'm very sorry for what happened."

"Sorry to intrude" the forgotten Rafiki said but it is so late it's almost early. I suggest you should both be heading back."

Rafiki watched the pair disappear towards Pride Rock.

Rafiki returned into his tree just in time to be disturbed again. Someone outside was hissing his name. He rolled his eyes "What does a baboon need to do to get some sleep around here?" he jumped out of his tree.

"Hi Rafiki, Kiara sent me."

"Ah Nala. Forgive me but I told Kiara to tell you to visit at sun rise."

"It sounded important so I waited until Kovu and Simba left."

"Fine then, I'll get to it. Nala I believe your life to be in danger though I have not yet told Simba and Kovu." he paused "Nala, I know that on the day you left you said that nothing had happened."

"Yeah" Nala answered questioningly.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Nala bit her tongue "Yes Rafiki I'm sure"

Rafiki thought her saw a hint of fear in her eyes _I'd be scared if I was told that my life was feared for _so he passed it off as nothing. "That's all then. Get back to Simba, I'm sure he's very worried."

Nala thanked him turned and left. As Rafiki climbed back into his tree for some much needed sleep he thought he had seen a tear in her eye as she had turned to leave. He chuckled to himself "Ah Rafiki you are getting paranoid." Rafiki laid down joining the rest of the Savannah animals in much needed rest.

* * *

Hope you are enjoying everything so far. Remember my target to try to update fortnightly (as of this Monday).

Thanks to Kiara32 and starzinmieyes (Soz if I spell your name wrong! By the way spell check hates you!) they are my most devoted readers and reviewers. Thanks guys love ya.

Thanks All  
But for now R&R and enjoy the weekend

K1ng Kovu


End file.
